


Rage, rage against the dying of the light

by languageismymistress



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Canon, Double Date Night, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: “Go on a double date Mack said.“  Robbie started.”It will be fine Prima said.” Adrian Rodriguez continued.





	Rage, rage against the dying of the light

**Author's Note:**

> Me, using an old fic for new characters, its more likely than you think

_“Go on a double date _Mack said.“ Robbie started.

”_It will be fine_ Prima said.” Adrian Rodriguez continued.

Both didn’t say the last part, the fighting assholes did that for them with the earth rumbling under Daisy’s touch and Rose just shouting at people in Latin. 

Now if Robbie and Adrian were better people, they’d stop their girlfriends from fuelling the fight but given that there were police cars circling the area, they can get the girls out of jail with bail money in the morning. 

The pair linked arms and let their girlfriends let off some steam.

“You want some ice cream?”

Robbie nodded, and both walked down the boardwalk towards the ice cream parlour that Yo Yo used to take Adrian to when they visited the town.

Holding the door open, Robbie sketched a small bow, both laughing at the smiling tall man that greeted them from behind the glass. 

Well, _Robbie_ laughed. Adrian wanted to hide. 

“Space Ace!” he boomed. “I have not seen you since you were little. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tu prima?”

"Bien, señor B. Somos Buenos.”

"Awww Space Ace-,” a voice appeared from behind, “You didn’t tell me you were popular here?" 

Adrian didn’t turn around even as the owner of the new voice wrapped their arms around him and kissed the side of his head as if in apology.

Mr. B twinkled at the happy couple before him. "And this is?” He peered at the young woman who still held Adrian in an embrace.

“No one!”

“Rose.” 

Both spoke up at the same time and Mr. B laughed, ordering them to sit so he could bring out an ice cream sampler, on the house. Adrian shook his head but smiled. Rose wrapped an arm around his shoulder and lead them to the booth. 

Robbie and Daisy, already seated, were making eyes at each other over the table they’d claimed for the four of them and judging from the dopey grin on Robbie’s face, it was safe to say Daisy was forgiven. 

"So you two have fun?” Adrian asked.

The girls smiled at one another and nodded. 

“They thought they could take Rosie here home and ‘rock her world’.”

“So Daisy ‘rocked’ theirs instead.”

Robbie face-palmed and Adrian choked on the water at the grin on both their faces. 

_Never trust them on their own. _

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tu prima? - How are you? How is your cousin?
> 
> Bien, señor B. Somos buenos - Good, Mr. B. We’re good


End file.
